The Truth Revealed
by DigiSim
Summary: Nothing is as it seems at first glance. There are always hidden depths to a person. It seems everyone in Nerima has secrets to tell, but do they want to tell? This is no longer a oneshot. Enjoy.
1. The Main Story

The Truth Revealed

by DigiSim

It was a peaceful day in the prefecture of Nerima. Children were laughing, couples were cuddling in the park, birds were singing, bees were trying to have sex with them, as is my understanding. It seemed that nothing could ruin this otherwise perfect day. Guess what, nothing did. It had been six months since the failed wedding attempt and three months before this point is when Ranma Saotome disappeared.

At the Tendo Dojo, Kasumi was making the rounds with her usual chores. Some would think that the eldest Tendo daughter would be sick of doing this everyday, and she actually was. She only put up with it because they were her family. If it wasn't for that fact, she would have told them all to go *ahem* themselves and left to get a better life. Don't get me wrong, Kasumi does care for her family. They just get on her nerves sometimes. The thing that kept her sane has been her secret passion for all things chocolate, and her sessions with Ranma. With Ranma gone these past three months and Kasumi not getting any action except for her hands or battery-operated 'friend', the chocolate was starting to lose its magic.

Kasumi was in the laundry room, leaning against the running dryer and thinking back to her first time with Ranma, or at least the event that lead to it. On a bit of a side note, the Tendos picked up a washer and dryer set because all of the flying martial artists started to ruin the wash when it was hanging outside to dry. Kasumi was pleased by this fact because she really hated to do laundry. When she found out that the dryer made interesting motions while working, she really enjoyed doing the wash. At least this made housework bearable and the linens had never been so clean.

------FlashBack------

Ranma was alone in his room thinking to himself. Yes, he does think. A couple days ago, Furinkan had won the acting competition with selected scenes from 'Romeo and Juliet.' The only reason Ranma had become part of it all was to win what he thought was a trip to China. In other words, he wanted a free trip to Jusenkyo. What the prize actually was turned out to be a party where some fat guy that liked to be called China would be held at the dojo. The fact that the precise words, being 'to see China', should have tipped him off, due to the fact that an actual trip was never mentioned as the prize for winning. Suffice to say, Ranma felt gypped.

_'Damn, why does this kinda stuff always happen to me? It's like the kami are laughin' at me alla the time. I just wish that I could get my life together. I'm so sick of having to pretend I'm some sort of brain-dead jock. Jeez, it's become so bad that my speech keeps slipping even here in my own mind.'_

A little known fact was that Ranma actually had a high IQ. He had learned at an early age to hide his intelligence so the nearly lethal and always brutal beatings that Genma had given him would stop. Genma always thought that signs of intelligence were signs of weakness. Genma was an idiot and an asshole. Years later, he repented in his own way and wished he hadn't screwed up so badly in the case of his son. Of course, this didn't change the fact that he still is an idiot and an asshole on occasion, and it is beside the point, but I digress.

_'Maybe I'm never getting rid of this curse. Maybe I should just learn to accept it. Yeah, and maybe_ monkeys _will fly out of my butt.'_ Ranma sighed and thought that he should stop watching late night TV from America. Getting up off the futon, he left his room to go to the kitchen and get a drink. Because it was a pretty warm day, Ranma purposefully neglected to wear his usual Chinese shirt, just opting to wear his black pants and the sleeveless Tee he has on while sleeping.

Going through the house, Ranma started to suspect he was the only one at home. Once he entered the kitchen, he found he was mistaken. Kasumi was standing at the sink, washing vegetables for use in the stir-fry dinner she was going to prepare later. Some people have said that Ranma is no better than his cousin from Tomobiki, Ataru. What a lot of people fail to realize is that like Ranma, Ataru is actually an abused child. His so-called acts of perversion are actually cries for affection that his mother never gave him and still refuse to. The only time he can truly be himself is when he is with his only friend in Tomobiki, Tampopo-san. He likes to think of her as a cross between the big sister and mother he never had but always wanted. But let's get back to Ranma.

Ranma, for all his intellect, was actually struck dumb by the sight before him. There was Kasumi, in all her angelic beauty, while the back of her skirt was clinging to her shapely derriere with a combination of sweat and water mist from the sink. Like her sister Nabiki, Kasumi did toning exercises; she just wasn't as blatant about it. The fact that she was doing some butt clenches at the moment stirred something deep within the pig-tailed boy's heart, as well as his loins. "So this is what it's like to be sexually attracted to someone. I had always wondered if I would like it. I guess this is a big yes", Thought Ranma. Hearing Kasumi gasp seemed to snap him out of the trance-like state he was in. Kasumi was gazing at him with a questioning look on her face. "Did I say that out loud?" Kasumi nodded. "Are you going to tell Akane?" Kasumi shook her head, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks, both sets. "So what do we do now?"

Kasumi seemed to ponder this question like someone trying to decide whether or not to cure cancer. When she had her answer she spoke. "Ranma, we need to talk."

------End FlashBack------

From that point on, the two were joined at the hip, pun intended. Even though the need for secrecy was great, because neither one wanted to be forced into a marriage that might not work, there was also the matter of Ranma's _'little friends'_, as Kasumi liked to call them. The real reason she called them this was because she usually thought very 'little' of them.

At this point, the clothes were dry and Kasumi was not. This had nothing to do with her excitement earlier, but because the laundry rooms sink back splashed her. "I wonder if being a water magnet is contagious," Kasumi lightly joked to herself. Collecting the newly dried clothes, she set off into the rest of the house to finish one of her many tedious, to her, chores.

Akane was in her room with Nabiki, both of them naked and making out as usual. They had discovered each other many years ago while playfully wrestling in the dojo. An accidental brushing together of certain body parts, then repeated over and over and they were hooked. Even though they both liked boys that way but had never been with any, they really liked girls too. Both their father Soun and sister Kasumi knew of their incestuous love affair and surprisingly approved. This was because Soun had married his sister Kimiko and Kasumi was happy they were happy. Ranma actually discovered their relationship quite by accident. He had intended to go ask Akane if she could help him with his homework one night, all the while keeping up the façade of the dumb jock. What had happened would better be described in a lemon fic. That was the night that Akane and Nabiki finally lost their virginity. All thanks to Ranma. Even though they sometimes pleaded with him to join them for some fun in either form, he didn't want to get in the way of the love they shared. Sometimes being noble sucks wind.

Soun and Genma were in the tea room playing a game of checkers. Playing their usual game of Japanese chess was getting old and they both decided to try something new, as well as to not cheat. While they were playing, they were discussing the current situation concerning a certain missing martial artist. "I just don't _understand_ it Tendo. Everything he owns in the world is still in his room. He didn't take a thing. I'm starting to suspect foul play," Genma intoned gravely.

"Don't be ridiculous Saotome. I think you've been reading far too many Sherlock Holmes novels. I do admit it is strange, but this is _Ranma_ we are talking about. He can surely handle himself no matter the situation." Soun had never been more lucid than at this point. His iron control on his emotions during his youth was coming back, slowly but surely. He did have a lapse now and again though.

"I'm worried about Nodoka. I discussed things with her last night, and she thinks we should start checking hospitals. I'm inclined to agree with her." "Saotome, are you okay? I didn't think this would hit you so hard." "I'm sorry my friend. It's just that I can't stop thinking of my sister. Achika had some sort of illness befall her and it took the whole family by surprise. I never got to go to her funeral and my nephew Tenchi was devastated by her loss. I had no idea she was sick until I called my father Katsuhito the day Ranma and I showed up here. I just hope there won't be another funeral I'm going to miss. Actually, I'd rather there was not going to be a need for one."

"I know what you mean. When I lost Kimi-chan to Ovarian Cancer, I didn't know what to do. I was nearly catatonic all the time. Some doctor prescribed this experimental drug for me. It was supposed to be used to revive coma patients in larger doses. There was a mix-up at the pharmacy and I received a strange mixture of hormones, testosterone and estrogen supplements. It wasn't discovered till years later and by then, I had longer hair, a mustache and mood swings that would make a pregnant woman want to slap me. By then, the damage was done."

"I had been wondering about that. But do you have a point to this story?" "Sorry. As I was saying, my emotions were out of control. Many is the time I thought of jumping in front of a bullet train and going to join my wife, but thoughts of my girls always brought me around. I realized that they would need me, and I couldn't deprive them of both parents. I hate to admit it, but I didn't do as good a job as I should have. If it hadn't been for the pills playing hell with my emotions, I would have still been teaching. My point is that I learned to not give up hope. Thoughts of my daughters were _my_ emotional anchor, and I'm sure that _you_ will find something similar. Just never give in so easily."

"Thank you my friend. I feel better now. And now that I do feel better, I notice that you need to king me." Genma laughed while Soun looked and discovered his life-long friend, former training partner and, for a time, lover was correct. Needless to say, Soun was impressed.

At the Ucchan, things were somewhat busy. Ukyo Kuonji, okonomiyaki artist supreme was in the zone. Customers would come in, and with the help of her resident cross-dressing waitress, they would leave stuffed and satisfied. Tsubasa Kurenai hadn't been seen for months, and he could stay gone, for all Ukyo cared. Just then, a person that hasn't been seen in Nerima in quite a while walked into the Ucchan's. Ukyo looked up and started her usual greeting. "Welcome to Ucchan's, what can I get for you sugar?"

"I think I'll have a steak and shrimp okonomiyaki," stated the as yet unidentified customer. "One Surf n' Turf comin' right up. Say sugar, I don't think I've seen you around before, you new to Nerima?" The customer shook his head. "No, I've just been away for awhile. My name is Tofu Ono." "Tofu Ono? Oh yeah, Ranchan told me about you. You were the resident doc before I showed up here. Dr. Tamashiro took over your business when you left." "That's correct. I was on my way to the dojo, when I thought I would stop in here and get some lunch. I would have gone to the Nekohanten, no offense, but they seem to be closed for the day."

"No offense taken doc. So why are you headed to the dojo? Visiting old friends?" Ukyo served up her delicious creation and placed it in front of the bespectacled man. "Thank you, and yes I am, in a way. I don't know if you heard, but I used to lose control around someone. I wanted to let them know that I'm finally cured." Ukyo watched as Tofu ate the okonomiyaki with an obvious expression of pleasure on his face. He was really enjoying the Japanese pancake and that made Ukyo glad. "I heard something about it from Akane once. I'm sorry I missed seeing you dance around town with that skeleton. That must have been a funny sight. Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to make fun of you."

Tofu shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm not bothered. Now that I think of it, it actually was somewhat funny. And the skeleton's name was Betty-chan, just so you know." Tofu finished off the okonomiyaki, stood up, placed a wad of Yen on the counter and headed for the door. "Well, that was wonderful. I haven't had okonomiyaki in years, especially any that good. Thank you." "No problem doc. Glad to be of service." Ukyo turned to the plate to pick it up, and could have sworn she heard Ranma's voice say, "I'm sorry Ucchan." Looking to the doorway revealed it was empty. Turning back to the plate with a shrug, she picked it up and handed it to her ninja waitress and sometimes only friend Konatsu Kenzan, then picked up the wad of Yen. Counting the bills, she discovered that there was close to a million Yen there. Just then Ukyo Kuonji, master of the school of Okonomiyaki Martial Arts, felt a chill race down her spine. _"Ranchan?"_

Over at the closed but not empty Nekohanten, Hikaru Gosunkugi was inside, sitting at a table slurping down a bowl of ramen. Shampoo was under the table, slurping something else. Had anyone seen his face just then and known what was going on under the table, one would wonder if his expression of ecstasy was from the ramen, or the blowjob from his girlfriend. Shampoo and Hikaru had been seeing each other in secret for a while now. The secret was revealed one night during a particularly loud moment of passion in her room when her great-grandmother Cologne and fellow Amazon Mousse barged in. The fact that the two intruders looked like they had been doing the exact same thing as Shampoo and Gos is the only thing that kept their love a secret from everyone else in Nerima and Hikaru to still be alive.

Hikaru had only known about two victims of Jusenkyo back then, Ranma and Ryoga. One night, after a particularly brutal rainstorm, Gosunkugi was walking home when he chanced upon a small battered form. It was a lavender and white colored kitten with its fur styled oddly. It looked like it had been attacked by a group of very nasty dogs and was on the verge of death. Gos, in his heart, could never stand to see a small creature suffer. He gently picked it up, for fear it was still awake and might try to scratch him in retaliation of a possible attack. Cradling it gently in his arms, he made his way home.

For weeks he cared for the kitten. He would sneak some pieces of fish or bowls of milk into his room all the while tending to its injuries. Slowly but surely, the kitten was on the mend. One day Mimi, as she was dubbed by Hikaru because he thought she had cute ears, was trying to find clues on where she was exactly. If you don't know by now that Mimi is actually Shampoo, you need to pay attention more. While on the desk, she noticed some photos. _'Damn, why does he have pictures of that bull dyke Akane? I thought he had good taste, guess I was wrong. Wait, what's this?'_ She had just stumbled upon, literally, a single picture of herself in human form. _'Well I'll be. He does have good taste. I wonder when he took this.'_

"Mimi, what are you doing?" Turning her head to look at who came in, she saw it was her savior Hikaru. Giving out a mew of query and then turning back to her picture, Gos realized correctly that she was curious. "I see you've found the picture of my lavender haired goddess of desire. Damn, I gotta stop hanging around Kuno." Hikaru was slightly startled when the kitten looked on him with what seemed to be amusement. Deciding to fill her in _[not that way you hentais, this isn't 'Gonna Feel It in the Morning']_ he picked Mimi up in one hand, the picture in the other and sat down on his bed. "Okay, where to begin. I know. You see Mimi I used to enjoy taking pictures. Mainly they would be of Akane because I kind of had a thing for her. I actually got into picture taking because of my two favorite artists, Ansel Adams and Sally Mann. I wanted to be an artist like them. But one day, I saw Akane and something happened. Pretty soon, instead of pictures of landscapes or of my mom and dad just lounging around the house, I had nothing but pictures of her. One day, Nabiki tried to bully me to stop taking pictures of her sister. She said it was because she was just protecting her but I know she was just protecting her income. She sells photos of her to Kuno and any other perv that can afford it at school. I don't mean just students either; I'm talking about the teachers. Some of those people are really sick."

Shaking his head in disgust and sighing, he continued. "Anyway, as I was saying. I kept taking pictures of Akane, I just did it secretly. One day, I happened to take a picture of someone without knowing it. I didn't even realize I had the picture till I developed the roll of film. I soon found out that the girl was a waitress from a nearby restaurant called the Nekohanten. I went in a couple of times to eat and every time, I was mesmerized." Shampoo, by this point, was listening intently. "The waitress, her name is Shampoo, was totally stunning. Sometimes I could barely tell her my order." Shampoo thought back and remembered those times. She didn't put much thought into it because she just figured it was the normal reaction she got from the male customers, and disturbingly from some of the female ones as well.

"I remember thinking to myself, 'What would a beautiful and intelligent girl like her ever see in a loser like me?'" Shampoo, moved by the comment, put her delicate paw on the hand holding her photo and mewed in support. Looking down, Gos smiled gratefully. "Thanks Mimi. You always know how to cheer me up." Shampoo mewed back a feline 'You're Welcome' and batted at the picture. "Oh right, the story. Well, it was around that time that taking pictures was actually starting to be more of a hobby than a pleasure. I started to think that I should focus on one of my first loves, medicine. Even when I was young, I wanted to be a vet." Shampoo looked up and mewed. "Well, a vet is short for veterinarian, which is a doctor for animals. I've never been able to stand suffering. When I was small, a baby bird fell out of a nest in a tree in my back yard and was very hurt. With the help of my mom, I was able to nurse it back to health. I was so glad when its mother welcomed it back. Ever since then, any time I see an animal in need, I try to help. That's why I brought you here." Hearing his story, Shampoo started to feel a strange warmth in her little kitty chest. You know what they say, you can't help who you fall in love with, and Shampoo was no exception. Now the only problem was how to reveal the truth to him without having him end up hating her. She knew that deep down, that would be more painful than what those stray dogs had done to her. She soon had a plan.

Late that night, Gos was relaxing in the furo when the door opened. Looking up, he saw it was Mimi. "Mimi, what are you doing in here?" Without giving him time to try to get her to leave, Shampoo leapt into the furo. Feeling the tingle that signified the change, Shampoo rose from below the water like Venus did from the sea. Of course, she wasn't riding a clamshell at the time, but why should we argue about semantics. Gos was stunned. It was a wonder that his nose didn't shoot blood, but that was because it was busy somewhere else. "Hikaru-kun, we need to talk." "Sh-sh-Shampoo! How did you get in here? Wait, where's Mimi? She'll drown if I don't save her!" _'Wait, did she just call me Hikaru-kun?'_ Placing her hands on his chest and straddling his thighs, she proceeded to tell him of her curse. "You're serious? All this time, I thought you were a normal kitten and you end up deceiving me? Why did you do it?"

Sighing, Shampoo explained. "Hikaru-kun, if it wasn't for you, I would have died that night. You have shown me nothing but kindness during my stay here, for the simple reason being you are a kind and caring person. When you told me that story earlier, I finally realized how grateful I was to you, not only for saving me, but for just being so caring and attentive. I know this may seem sudden, but I want you to know that I have fallen in love with you. If you want me to leave, I will. You will never see me again and I will never try to bother you. Just know that you will always have a special place in my heart for everything you've done for me." This revelation took him by surprise. _'She loves me? Wait, she wants to leave me alone if I'm still mad? I guess she really does love me, if she is only thinking of my happiness. Hold on, something isn't right here.'_

Looking into her shining eyes, Hikaru asked, "Shampoo, since when can you speak fluent Japanese? I've heard you speak before and you've never sounded like this." Giving him a small smile that set his heart ablaze, she replied "Since I went back to my village the first time. When I received my curse, I learned that Ranma was really a male and not a female like he told me. To help me adjust to life in Japan, my great-grandmother gave me a crash course in languages. I just speak like a bad Viz dub to throw people off and make them think I'm less than I appear." "What was that sound?" "The fourth wall cracked a little, but that's not important."

As the two talked through the night, Hikaru knew he could forgive her for the deception. The fact that she showed him how much she loved him, in many positions and repeat performances kind of helped. The next morning, if Hinako-san used the Go En Satsu on him, he would have died on the spot. He would have died very happy though. If you're expecting a lemon of what happened that night, allow me to quote Sam the American-Eagle. "You are all weirdos."

Over at the Kuno compound, also lovingly dubbed by the locals as _Maniac Mansion_, Tatewaki Kuno was playing with his sword. He was also practicing with his bokken. Hearing footsteps behind him, he whirled around in what he thought of as a dramatic display that just made him dizzy and a little nauseous. His vision a little blurred thanks to his dizziness, Tatewaki started to spew his usual drivel. "Hold base commoner, know thee now that you have trespassed into the home of the noble Clan Kuno!" You could just hear the capitals. "You would do well to retreat like the lowly cur you obviously are lest thou taste of my mighty blade!" Insert impressive yet pointless lightning strike here. "Very well, I have given fair warning! Now prepare to be brought low by my…Oh, Ryoga it's you. I'm sorry; my sight was a little blurry from spinning around so fast. How have you been?" Vision clearing, Tatewaki could clearly see it was indeed Ryoga Hibiki, his only true friend.

"Hey Tate-chan, I've missed you. My but you do look handsome today. Gimme some sugar." With a naughty grin revealing one fang, pig-boy, I mean Ryoga, took the kendoist into his arms and they shared a very deep soul kiss while grasping and massaging each others asses and grinding their crotches together. You sick yet? _No?_ Good. After coming up for air, the two gazed lovingly into each others eyes. "So tell me Ryo-chan, did you find him?" Heaving a sigh and still groping his One True Love, Ryoga replied. "No, I couldn't find any trace of him anywhere. It's like he disappeared completely. I thought that I could finally put my family curse to good use, but I failed." Starting to look down, Tate-chan _[don't look at me like that]_ placed a gentle kiss on his loves lips. "Don't get depressed sweetie. I know you tried your best. Maybe something happened that we don't know about. I just wish I knew what to tell Ko-chan."

At that moment, Ko-chan _[a.k.a. Kodachi the Black Rose, Kodachi the Botanist from Hell, Kodachi the girl who likes playing with her gymnast clubs just a little too much, take your pick]_ walked in. "No need brother dear, I already heard. Hello Ryo-chan, it's good to see you again. I'm glad you came back, Tate-chan has been lonely without you." Giving the lost boy a smile that would make a tumbleweed sprout wildflowers, she hugged him in a sisterly way. "Oh Ryo-chan, I didn't know you cared. Is that a wakizashi in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?" Giggling at the obviously embarrassed boy, she set his mind at ease. "No need to explain, I know who that is really for. So did I hear right? You didn't find Ranma?"

Sighing again, and finding it strange that he was doing that a lot lately, he told the both of them of his travels and his findings during his search for Ranma. He told them of Barrockstadt, the university in the middle of nowhere. Ryoga went into detail now and again, sometimes while describing the odd mixture of train station and aviary. When he began to tell about the greenhouse there, he handed a bottle of Barrockstadt Sauvignon to Kodachi, describing the stationmaster that had given it to him as a thank you gift and explaining that the university was the only place known to be able to grow the extremely rare grapes needed for the wine. He also spoke of his meeting Kate Walker, the lawyer from New York and her companion, the automaton named Oscar and their quest to find Hans Voralberg.

The lost boy told the Kunos of Ranmas cousins, Ataru and Tenchi, of finding them and asking them if they had seen or heard from the pig-tailed martial arts master. Tenchi hadn't even known he had a cousin until that time, let alone that he was missing. He went on to tell them of the strange girls in Azabu Juuban and the odd monsters they fought. Showing them Ranma's picture had elicited strange reactions from the girls. The two long haired blondes, one having a very odd hair style, thought he was handsome and would make a wonderful boyfriend, the tall brunette kept stating that he was her old sempai, yet nobody really listened. The black haired one in red and the other blonde with short hair accidentally let it slip that he was related to them. The black haired one claimed she was his half sister; her mother had been dumped by her father years ago before she was even born. The short haired blond revealed she was another cousin. The one that kind of reminded Ryoga of Akane, but why that was remained a mystery to him, mentioned that he looked like he would enjoy intellectual pursuits. The short cute one stated that he looked like he would be a good and loyal friend. The last two had the oddest reactions. The aqua haired one just kept sighing with a contemplative smile on her face while fingering a pendant that seemed to appear from nowhere. The green haired one just kept a knowing smirk on her face and subtly nodded now and again.

Ryoga went on to tell Tatewaki and Kodachi of the American city of Angel Grove, and the group of heroes he fought along side with for a while. Since nothing really interesting happened there, he didn't go into detail. For hours, Ryoga would tell story after story of where he had been and the unfortunate news that every time Ranma was nowhere to be found. After he had finished, the three retired to what passed for the dining room at the mansion and had dinner. After the meal, Kodachi left to her room to contemplate all she had been told, and to let the two love birds get reacquainted. In her bedroom, Kodachi walked over to her desk and sat down to go over the information she had gathered and add the new to the old. Charts and graphs littered the surface along with timelines and police reports, not to mention maps. Pretty soon, her resolve crumbled and she collapsed in on herself. Falling to the floor, Kodachi curled up into a ball and started sobbing. "Ranma," she moaned, "where _are_ you? I need my best friend now more than ever, but you're not _here._ Where did you _go Ranchan?"_ The gymnast, exhausted from grief, fell asleep on the floor once again while hoping one day good news would come her way.

Earlier at the Tendo Dojo, Kasumi was walking by the front door when she heard knocking. Changing her course from the kitchen, she went to see who it was, hoping against hope that it wasn't a police officer coming to ask someone to identify a body. Make no mistake, Kasumi had complete faith in Ranma's abilities but she also knew that there are some things in this world that a martial artist of Ranmas caliber would have trouble handling. Bracing herself just in case, she opened the door and was taken completely by surprise at who it was. "Dr. Tofu, what are you doing here?" Blinking in his own surprise, Tofu replied, "That's not _exactly_ the type of welcome I was expecting."

"I'm sorry but it's just been a trying day. Please come in. Father and Uncle Saotome are in the tea room." "Thank you." Leaving his shoes in the usual spot for visitors, Tofu made his way to the tea room. "Soun, Genma, how have you been?" Looking up from their game, the two men were as surprised as Kasumi had been. "Tofu, when did you get back to Nerima? How have things been? Oh where are my manners, please sit." Thanking Soun, he did so. Genma noticed that the young doctor wasn't acting like a clown like he usually did when near Kasumi. "I see you've been cured lad. How did you do it?"

Soun had wondered about the calm man, but hadn't wanted to mention anything because it might have seemed rude. Genma actually had very little manners at times and it showed. "That's why I'm here. Is everyone else here?" At that question, Akane and Nabiki wandered in, both with a healthy glow about them and very satisfied smiles on their faces. Seeing Tofu in the room made them become slightly nervous, as if they felt guilt but didn't know why. Tofu nodded in acknowledgement to them. Akane and Nabiki sat at their usual places while Nodoka came in from the kitchen with Kasumi, one carrying the tea things, the other carrying a tray of snacks. "It's good to see you again doctor, I trust you've been well?" "As well as can be expected Mrs. Saotome." Hearing his somewhat cryptic answer, Nodoka frowned slightly in thought. _'I wonder if he suffered a tragedy of his _own_ recently.'_

Kasumi had been wondering why the young man hadn't been acting silly like he usually did when she was near. _'I guess it must be serious if he isn't trying to make me laugh like he always does.'_ Okay, so sometimes Kasumi is oblivious. Setting down the trays, Nodoka and Kasumi took a seat after serving everybody and themselves. After a few minutes of idle chatter, Tofu cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I'm here. Well, I came here today to clear up a few things and let you know about my past." Seeing that everyone was paying attention, he began.

------FlashBack------

_Many years ago, my parents Biin and Kin Ono found me in __Nerima__Park__. I was unconscious and covered with burns. My father, under orders from my mother, picked me up and carried me to the nearby clinic. I'm told it was quite a site to see, a man in his thirties carrying an unconscious teenager. I woke up at the clinic with no memory of who I was and only a rudimentary knowledge of martial arts. I don't even know how I had gotten the burns, which had destroyed a good portion of my hair. It was soon decided that I would go with Biin and Kin seeing as they felt responsible for my well being. They later told me that the way they found me is exactly how they found my older sister Yoko, except instead of burns she had what looked to be ice covering parts of her body. Since I had no where else to go and I felt I could trust the two of them, I obviously went with them to live in __Hokkaido__._

_As the years passed, my memory stayed out of reach. The only person I felt close to, aside from my parents was Yoko. It was like she and I were two parts of the same whole. One day she told me that she had fallen in love with a British singer named John Lennon. I don't know why to this day, but I felt betrayed. I was of course happy for her, but I knew we were drifting apart. We've kept in touch over the years. During the early 80's when some creep shot John, I was there to help Yoko pick up the pieces of her heart. The fact that she was made a widow in such a brutal fashion almost totally destroyed her. My nephew has never fully recovered either._

_While I was growing up, I decided to try my hand at the healing arts. My father Biin had been the doctor in Nerima for a time and our family owns the building. He passed on his practice to a young man named Kusanagi and had been visiting him with my mom the day they found me. It seemed that I was some sort of learning prodigy. No matter what subject it was, I was able to absorb it. This talent helped me through school and later college. After graduating, I was told that to complete my studies, I was being sent to see an old family friend named Katsuhito Masaki. Mr. Saotome, you know this name?_

------Pause FlashBack------

"Yes, that is the name of my father. I never knew you had met him." Giving a slight smile, Tofu said, "He helped me quite a bit with my studies. I learned many different shiatsu and chiropractic techniques from him. He also thrashed me soundly whenever we practiced kendo. There are a few times I almost got the better of him, but not many." Laughing boisterously, Genma nodded. "That's him all right. I never thought that had been you. It seems my sister had a bit of a crush on you even though she was seeing Nobuyuki. Pardon my interrupting, please continue."

------Resume FlashBack------

_As I was saying, I stayed at the Masaki shrine for a couple of years before I went back to __Hokkaido__. My father was proud of how well I had turned out. Like I mentioned earlier, Masaki-sensei taught me shiatsu and chiropractic techniques but he taught me how to read auras as well. I was already gifted with this skill yet he helped me develop it further. I took over Dr. Kusanagis practice here in Nerima and prepared for my first patient. Imagine my surprise when my first patient turned out to be a frantic father carting around his daughter in his arms and wailing like a banshee. Pardon my language, but the man looked like he was about ready to shit himself silly. His daughter seemed to be the more level headed of the two. I calmed the man down and learned that his name was Soun Tendo. My actual patient was Akane. She had stumbled and gotten a small splinter in her finger and for some reason, Soun had a panic attack._

_After all was said and done, I finally introduced myself to him and explained that I was just starting my practice. He was so grateful to me, he sang my praises to anyone who would listen and to many who thought he was a bit out of it. Because of this word of mouth advertising, business flourished. Unfortunately, every silver lining has a cloud, and my cloud and silver lining were one and the same, Kasumi._

_Everytime she would show up, or even just say hello to me, I would turn into a blithering idiot. It took me a while to realize that I was in love with her, but why I kept acting the way I did whenever she was around utterly baffled me. That's right Kasumi; I'm in love with you. I tried everything I could think of to control my actions. Nothing helped. It nearly drove me to drink on a few occasions. I know my mother had told you that my father had acted the same way when they were young, but that really didn't help me. That is until one night when I remembered a conversation I had with him._

_He told me of the madness and why it occurred. He was deeply in love with my mother at the time, but he was also in love with another woman. It was his guilt that made him act strange, as a sort of attempt to push her away so she wouldn't be hurt if he chose the other woman. She just thought he was being silly to make her laugh and fell deeply in love with him more. He eventually got up the emotional strength needed to make a choice and was able to control his attacks. Even though I remembered this talk with him, it didn't actually help me, because I didn't know who else I was in love with, thanks to my amnesia._

_As the years went by, I continued in my practice and met many interesting people. One day, I received a letter from my mother telling me to come home. Age was finally catching up with her, and she wanted her son and daughter with her in her last days. Her last days turned out to be months. Seeing Yoko after so long was like a great weight had been lifted from my heart. The fact that we were both there because of what was happening to mother put a somewhat somber mood on our reunion._

_One night, I couldn't sleep and went to check on my mom. She was still awake and reading a book about big hipped women. We talked for a while then she asked me a question that kind of threw me for a loop. She had asked if I had remembered that I was adopted, and I answered that I had actually forgotten. She then told me to go into her closet and remove the box labeled 'Memories' and bring it to her. Once I had done so, she took out an item that utterly smashed through my amnesia right then and there. Yoko, who had been standing in the doorway at the time, saw the item as well and fainted._

------End FlashBack------

Sighing and massaging the bridge of his nose, Tofu continued with his tale. "It had obviously been repaired, but it would never work the way it had been intended ever again. All of a sudden, everything made sense to me. My madness, the ease I felt the first day I met Ranma, even when I had hired Genma in panda form to work in the clinic. Yoko, who also had amnesia didn't take her memories returning as well as I had. She nearly had a breakdown as bad as when John was shot."

Taking a sip of his now cold tea, Tofu let what he said sink in. Finally Nabiki asked, "So who was it you were in love with? Did you figure that out?" Looking at her directly in the eyes he said, "It was you and Akane." Everyone else gasped at that. "While I was in school, I had somehow gotten into the habit of coloring my hair. I changed it from it's natural black to brown and I also started to wear glasses even though I have no real use for them." While he had said this, Tofu took off his glasses and placed them on the table. Anyone could plainly see the lenses were nothing but common glass. "I guess I did it because I felt there was some sort of need. Yoko also colored her hair. Her original color was a bright red that was very noticeable. The both of us also wore colored contacts." Removing them, Tofu also pulled out an item that everyone around the table recognized right away, the Nanban mirror, and placed it next to his discarded glasses. It had an even split right down the middle and had been taped together. His now blue eyes shining, he gazed at his captive audience and spoke a phrase that hadn't been heard since a red haired girl and a panda visited the Tendos. "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this."

Author's Notes:

Now how's that for an ending? I think it's safe to say that I own none of the characters in this fic. If I did, I wouldn't be living where I am now. The only thing I own is the ideas I used. This was just going to be a fic about Tofu's past but it ballooned and I couldn't stop it. I also realized I didn't want to. I've actually revised this very slightly if you can tell. For instance, I added the reason why Kate Walker and the automaton Oscar are traveling together. If you've played the PC game 'Syberia' you'd know who they are. Sooner or later I'm going to go snag the sequel for myself.

Anyway, I hope that people still like this story. Sure it changed very slightly but it's still basically good. I think. As always, remember my motto, "My fic, my rules." See you in the funny papers.


	2. Sidestory 1: Reminiscing

The Truth Revealed

By DigiSim

------

Sidestory 1: Reminiscing

------

_Happy Birthday K-chan. I wish we could celebrate together but we both know that is impossible. I really hate that you left all those years ago but I know that you had no choice. Death can be cruel as well as kind. I just feel awful every time I think of you lying in that hospital bed while your body was ravaged by cancer._

_If only there had been something I could have done, but sadly there was nothing. I'd never felt so powerless in all my life. Imagine me, Soun Tendo of the Tendo __school__ of __Anything Goes Martial Arts__ being powerless. I think our daughters took your death harder than I did sometimes._

_Kasumi tried to replace you in every aspect except for the bedroom to try and hold on to your memory. Nabiki drowned herself in the family finances. Akane…well I wish I knew where she got that temper of hers but I think I have some idea. She just threw herself into the Art with a vengeance. As for me, if it hadn't been for the screw-up with the pharmacy and those damn pills then I wouldn't have been such an emotional wreck. I could have used our friends back then to help me cope._

_Our friends. Yeah right. If they had really been our friends then they wouldn't have_ shunned _us like they did just because of our love for one another. So_ what _if we were brother and sister. That didn't matter to us. Though you recall our parents were the worst. It's probably for the best that they kicked us out of the family and we had to change our names. It's a shame we couldn't have two of our closest friends come with us. They stayed true to us at least. Too bad they live where they do and can't visit more often._

_I have seen them from time to time though. Just last week they showed up for a visit. The girls love them both dearly and think of them as family. In a way they are actually. They always seem to bring a little bit of sunshine with them whenever they visit._

_As you know, Akane is engaged to Genma's son Ranma. We tried to hold a wedding for them four months ago but that fell apart. With all the insanity in Nerima, I'm surprised the dojo was still standing after the battle. I never knew you could make okonomiyaki explode. Nodoka was almost hurt in the fight and that made Ranma extremely angry. I've never seen him that mad before. After his very visible display of displeasure, everyone backed off on their self-imposed missions of either killing Ranma or marrying him. For two months things were quiet but then it all started up again. Akane toned down on her temper towards Ranma however. If the sounds I heard coming from her room sometimes are any indication we'll be grandparents around May of next year. _

_Just last month though, Ranma disappeared. Nobody knows where he went, why he left or if he's in any danger. I'm not too worried since I know he can take care of himself. Genma is having trouble sleeping because of Ranma's absence. I think he misses the morning spars he and Ranma engaged in. Nodoka is also worried for her_ 'little man among men.' _It breaks my heart to listen to her crying late at night when she thinks no-one can hear her._

_As for the rest of the Nerima contingent, the Amazons are still trying to come up with answers to the mystery. __Cologne__ spends every waking hour pouring over her ancient scrolls and tomes for a solution with Mousse always by her side. I'm not certain but I think they are closer than most people realize. Shampoo is seen riding all over town on her bike while calling out Ranma's name and making herself hoarse in the process. She comes by the dojo sometimes for Kasumi's sore throat remedy._

_Whenever anyone sees Ukyo, she always looks as if a breeze blows wrong then she'll burst into tears. I went to her restaurant recently and she ruined my order three times before finally getting it right thanks to all her crying. I later realized that I had inadvertently ordered a _'Ranchan special'_ and she soaked the front of my gi top while she sobbed into my chest as I comforted her. I guess everybody needs a hug now and again. She fell asleep in my arms and her waitress Konatsu put her to bed and handled business for the rest of that day._

_Akane just mopes around the house when she doesn't have to go to school or eat meals. She finds a comfortable place to sit and just strokes her belly while singing softly to_ 'Ranma junior.' _She doesn't show yet since she's still in her first trimester. If that isn't proof that she has a bun in her oven, I don't know what is. Well, that and her throwing up every morning. Nabiki has taken up the Art again. I've heard her going through kata in the dojo and have even helped her out a little now and again. If she sticks with it, she_ _could soon be back to the level she was at when she quit a few years ago. If I remember, she was as good as Ranma was when he first arrived. Kasumi still puts on a cheerful face but I can tell it's tempered by grief. She doesn't realize this, but I know that she and Ranma became lovers quite a while ago. She's also been going through batteries and chocolate like mad recently._

_Kodachi Kuno has enlisted the help of Ryoga. With his natural talent to get lost, he can cover more ground than Shampoo can on her bike while she's high on caffeine. As for her brother Tatewaki, all he does is practice his kendo. Their father is no help though. Koucho Kuno just went to __Hawaii__ and hasn't sent word of when he'll be back if at all._

_The last I heard from the Master, he was over in Tomobiki looking for a rare tiger-stripped bikini. He came home a few times looking like he had been electrocuted and burnt with a blowtorch. He keeps trying though. He also says he's going to keep an eye out for Ranma when he's not too busy. I hate to say it but every little bit helps. Even help from little perverts._

_A young man by the name of Hikaru Gosunkugi came by once offering his services. He claimed to be skilled in_ voodoo _of all things. Like I said, every little bit helps so we accepted his offer. The results were less than impressive. I hope his hair grows back soon. That's what you get for wearing lit candles strapped to your head though if you're not careful. I think he does it to try and commune with the spirit world. A ghost girl that visited the dojo a while ago named Kogane showed up because of him and accidentally scared the poor young man. That's why his hair caught on fire._

_Well hon, there's not much left to tell you. Everyone prays for Ranma's safe return of course. When he disappeared, it's like almost everybody in Nerima dropped some pretense of certain behavior, like removing a mask that hid their true selves. I just wish you could come back. If you do happen to see Ranma, send him back home. I love and miss you K-chan. I'll see you next week. Rest well._

******

Soun Tendo sat kneeling in front of his wife's grave marker in the local cemetery, paying his respects as usual before he would head back home. A presence soon made itself known behind him but didn't intrude. Soun just suppressed a sigh while the person behind him finally spoke after a short while.

"You still miss her, don't you." It was more a statement then a question.

"That I do old friend, that I do. She was my light you know. Some days I really wish I could join her." Soun didn't hold back the sigh that came to his lips this time.

"You got to have courage. You'll see her one day. But for now your family needs you even though it doesn't seem like it. How do you think your girls would feel if they suddenly lost their other parent?" He made a good case.

"I know. They wouldn't handle it very well. It's just so hard sometimes. I'd rather go through the worst my youth had to offer more than face a new day. Other times, the thought of my daughters is the driving force that gets me out of bed in the mornings just so I can spend time with them. They all remind me of K-chan in little ways, Nabiki especially with her hairstyle."

Chuckling softly, Soun stood and turned to face a short, orange Tyrannosaur that barely went past his knees. "You know Tai, Kari was lucky to have a big brother like you. It's a shame the other Digidestined treated the two of you like they did, except for Matt and T.K. of course. I never would have guessed they were lovers. At least they supported you like Gatomon and I did and still do."

"Thanks Agumon, that means a lot coming from you. Come on, Kasumi picked up a couple of watermelons at the market the other day. Let me treat you to a slice or two." As the two left the cemetery chatting amiably, back at Kimiko Tendo's, formerly Kari Kamiya's, grave a figure materialized. The figure was a young woman wearing yellow bicycle shorts with a light brown belt, a hot pink sleeveless form-hugging Tee with a white stripe running horizontally across the breast area, long fingerless gloves that covered her arms all the way to her biceps in the same hot pink color as the shirt, white calf length socks and high tops also in the same hot pink with the toes being white. She had her pageboy-styled hair pinned back at her left temple by a red barrette and had a digital camera hanging around her neck on a strap.

"He really misses you a lot."

"I know Gatomon. I miss him too. I'd come back from the dead for him if it was possible. The way I am now though, I don't think he'd want a ghost for a wife, let alone a ghost sister." Kari bowed her head as a couple tears made their way slowly down her pale cheeks.

The champion-level cat Digimon looked up at her former partner. "Don't be so sure. I know he still wants you and you've never left his heart. Tai never got remarried. I think he stays single to honor your memory."

"That's sweet of him but I can tell it's hurting him too Gatomon. I just want him to be happy even if it's not with me. Don't think I don't know about the time the two of you spent alone in the Digital World. He called out Angewomon's name one night while we were making love but he didn't notice."

The cat Digimon just blushed. _'Tai, you and your big mouth.'_ Clearing her throat nervously, Gatomon asked, "Did it make you mad?"

With a smirk on her face showing that she was indeed Nabiki's mother, Kari answered. "A little at first, but then I was flattered that he was associating me with your Ultimate form. It made me feel like you and I had a closer bond. I've never done it with Agumon or any of his forms though." This statement made the two burst out laughing.

"At least he didn't compare you with my Mega form. That would have been bad." Gatomon giggled. Kari blinked in confusion at her friend. "Why would that be? For that matter, what does your Mega form look like? I've never seen it." The small cat Digimon answered. "Neither has Tai actually. You know Falkor the Luck Dragon from that movie 'The Neverending Story?' It's kinda like that."

A sense of seriousness settled on Kari's face just then. With the new attitude, Kari seemed to age slowly as her clothes morphed from 'young pre-teen sexpot' to 'respectable woman.' She even acquired a few inches in height and filled out slightly in all the right areas, looking more like her mother used to in her early thirties. The only thing that didn't change much was her hairstyle; it just gained a few inches in length but stayed relatively the same. As her clothing finished its change into a pair of lemon yellow slacks, a pale pink blouse and a pair of white tennis shoes, Kari turned her gaze on the girl cat. "Gatomon, promise me something. If you ever get the chance, take care of Tai for me."

With Kari's change, Gatomon changed as well. As her Digivolution finished, Angewomon raised the helmet covering the upper half of her face and stared into Kari's eyes with her own ice blue pair. "You know I would do anything for you Kari. Even in death, you are still and you always will be my friend." With gentles smiles on both their faces, the two women quickly and easily found themselves in each others arms and shared a deep kiss that spoke of a long love affair and an even longer friendship.

Reluctantly, the two soon ended the embrace and stepped back slightly from each other. As Kari faded into the ether, a few more tears, this time ones of joy, slid down her beautiful face. Angewomon felt an ache in her heart as her oldest friend finally vanished. It was joined by another in her loins as her mind turned to thoughts of Tai. The problem now was how would she seduce her best friend's brother. The angel-type Digimon took off into the morning sky while formulating plans, as well as anticipating their success. She squirmed a little in desire as her womonhood quickly became drenched.

------

Author's Notes:

Well, that's that. This would have been released a little sooner if it wasn't for those jerks at Xcel Energy. For some stupid reason they cut the power to the building for a while. It's bad enough with my constant cases of writer's block and the phone interrupting when I get into the story. _Stupid telemarketers._ Then this happened. Good thing Microsoft Word auto-saved what I had written. My notes were the only thing that ended up getting lost.

Anyway, this will be the first of a few sidestories concerning my very first fic. Of course none of the characters are mine. Just the ideas used are. I know it will take a while to get to the next one but like I said, there are too many distractions sometimes. I won't beg but I would like it if I get a few reviews. It helps to know what you people like about what I write as well as what you don't. Praise is nice of course but that's not why I write. I'd like to get paid for writing something but that won't happen anytime in the near future. I don't write fanfics for profit anyway.

I don't know when but I will be continuing some of my other works sooner or later. It takes a bit of time but they are growing into something I feel good about releasing to the general public. As always, remember my motto, "My fic, my rules." See you in the funny papers.


End file.
